This invention relates to a method and means for marking selected coded data on data sheets.
Sometimes costly and often time consuming personnel errors occur in the record keeping systems associated with current product marketing operations. For example, inventory lists of products are recorded in computer memory banks by entry of data to the computer by personnel from a composite listing of such produts. Such products are accordingly identified and listed on data sheets often having two or more code numbers associated with each listed product representing different manufacturing sources. The code numbers are necessarily closely spaced from each other, such as 6 lines per inch. Selections of code numbers on the data sheets are made by color coding applied through use of a marking device such as a pencil or crayon. In view of the closeness between the code numbers, a serious problem arises from inaccurate and/or confusing code selection resulting from erroneous code number marking.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to minimize code selection errors resulting from mistaken or confusing marking of selected coded data on data sheets.